


Halloween 1989

by Satanders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bad Humor, Candy, Cute Kids, Gen, Halloween, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, The Clubhouse (IT)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Cette année ils fêtent Halloween tous les six, mais c'est difficile parce qu'ils savent que les monstres existent. Richie fait tout pour le leur faire oublier.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Mike Hanlon & Ben Hanscom & Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Kudos: 1
Collections: Échange d'Halloween 2020





	Halloween 1989

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



> Fic écrite dans le cadre de l'échange d'Halloween 2020 pour Calimera sur le thème Halloween & cie

Cet Halloween était un peu spécial. D'une, ils étaient devenus trop grands pour partir à la chasse aux bonbons, mais surtout, ils avaient tous conscience que les monstres existaient belle et bien, et ce savoir leur gâchait un peu la fête.  
C'était la raison pour laquelle Richie avait mis les bouchées doubles – quitte à se rendre particulièrement agaçant – pour convaincre ses amis de se réunir à la cabane pour célébrer la terrible fête de Jack'o'lantern.  
Ils étaient donc tous les 6 – moins Beverly qui était partie vivre chez sa tante – assis en cercle autour d'une lampe, entourés de décoration en papier craft fabriqués à la main et de fausses toiles d'araignée en coton. Richie essayait d'instaurer une atmosphère en racontant une histoire d'horreur :  
« Et là....BOUH », s'écria-t-il soudain.  
Eddie sursauta et s'agrippa au bras de Stan, resté impassible. Bill gloussa.  
\- Ne fais plus jamais ça !, s'exclama Eddie. Tu sais combien de gens meurt d'un infarctus par jour ?  
\- Pas assez, vu que tu es toujours là, rétorqua Richie. Je peux finir mon histoire ?  
\- Elle est nulle ton histoire, coupa Stanley en réajustant sa charlotte de protection sur ses cheveux – il était le seul à la porter encore, mais se refusait à l'enlever.  
\- Pas autant que ton look, Stan the man !, balança Richie.  
Mike ouvrit silencieusement un paquet de bonbons, mais il attira de ce fait toute l'attention à lui.  
\- Vous en voulez ?, proposa-t-il aimablement.  
Aussitôt, un tas de petites mains avides se tendirent vers lui pour obtenir leur part. Seul Ben resta à l'écart, et Richie, après avoir fourré une paire de twizzlers dans sa bouche, l'entoura d'un bras.  
\- Bah alors Meule de foin, tu fais régime ?  
\- Ma mère dit que les sucreries font grossir, marmonna Ben, mal à l'aise.  
Avec son tact habituel, Richie lui donna un coup de coude :  
\- Un peu plus ou un peu moins, quelle différence ?  
\- Richie !, protesta Bill en lui jetant un regard sévère.  
L'attitude de Richie changea quand il comprit enfin ce que ça avait de blessant d'appuyer sur le complexe de son ami. Il dit timidement :  
\- Je voulais pas dire...  
\- C'est bon, t'inquiète, déclara Ben avec un petit sourire las.  
Et Richie se sentit coupable pour ça. Il se leva brusquement, utilisant son plaid pour mimer des ailes de chauve-souris.  
\- Et là le spectre se dressa de toute sa hauteur et demanda à l'impudent ce qu'il venait faire dans son antre ! Le jeune homme, pas décontenancé pour un sous, le regarda de haut en bas et lui lança cette remarque...  
Il se racla la gorge et changea de voix :  
\- « Votre braguette est ouverte. »  
Eddie émit un couinement étouffé que tous savaient être un rire contenu. Stan sourit et Ben pouffa dans sa main. Bill et Mike rirent de bon cœur et quelques un jetèrent des bonbons sur Richie jusqu'à ce qu'il se rassit.  
\- Tu es nul !, clama Eddie.  
\- C'est pas ce que dit ta mère chaque nuit, répliqua son ami en remontant fièrement ses lunettes sur son nez.  
\- Arrête avec ma mère, c'est saoulant à la longue !  
\- Oh le vieux couple, vous allez pas encore vous disputer ?, grogna Stan.  
\- T'as entendu ça SpaghEd ? Il dit qu'on est un couple, s'exclama Richie. Tu vas laisser passer ça ?  
Eddie recracha un M&Ms à moitié décoloré par la salive sur Stanley qui hurla de dégoût, provoquant une moue satisfaite chez son assaillant.  
\- C'est dégueu !  
\- Mike, tu-tu-tu me passes les Sk-k-k-kittles ?, réclama Bill.  
\- Je veux bien en prendre un peu, dit Ben. Juste un peu.  
Pendant que Stan, Richie et Eddie se roulaient dessus en se jetant des friandises à la figure, Bill se rapprocha de Ben et lui versa des Skittles dans la main.  
\- N'é-n'écoute pas Richie. C'est un imbé-bé-bé-bécile.  
\- Hey Denburps, je t'ai entendu !, s'offensa Richie avant de se prendre un coup de coussin dans la figure et de revenir à sa bagarre en cours.  
Ben pinça les lèvres et engloutit sa poignée de bonbons.  
Ils étaient bien là. Ils étaient heureux et les horreurs de cet été paraissaient de plus en plus loin.  
Pendant quelques instants, ils oubliaient.  
Et ils continueraient à le faire.


End file.
